Regras
A maioria das regras são de senso comum e, portanto, seria impossível listar todas as coisas que você poderia fazer para ser banido. Esta página não uma lista completa de infrações - em vez disso tem como objetivo esclarecer algumas confusões sobre as regras que não estão óbvias. Todos os moderadores e administradores têm o poder de banir jogadores como acharem melhor (com razão, é claro). Se você não sabe se uma ação será permitida - pergunte via adminhelp 1. Metagame: Não tirar proveito de fatores fora do jogo. Não faça login com múltiplas contas - se um amigo está no mesmo IP, use o adminhelp para nos dizer. Não mexa com personagens Braindead(AFK) especialmente se você é um antagonista,a não ser que seja seu objetivo. Isto inclui roubar o seu equipamento. Se você realmente precisa, use o adminhelp primeiro. Não explore falhas, conhecimento OOC (Out Of Character) ou conhecimento do sistema do jogo para dar ao seu personagem poder que eles não possuem,pois você pode ser banido por isso. Mantenha IC fora do OOC e OOC fora do IC. Isto significa que não é pra falar dos eventos da partida atual no OOC, nem dizer 'eae admin' ou preparar para inimigos como revolucionários ou nuclear operatives. Quando se trata de habilidades do seu personagem, por favor, tente não ser uma João sabichão que sabe como fazer tudo na estação. Como orientação, é ok seu personagem conhecer um outro departamento fora do dele ,por exemplo um oficial de segurança engenheiro, ou 2 se eles são relacionados, como um cientista saber um pouco de medicina e química.Quando se trata de antagonistas, pode assumir que seu personagem sabe tudo, ou não, como você preferir. 2. Jogue com a profissão que você escolheu: Escolha a profissão com base no que você quer passar a rodada jogando, não para obter acesso a equipamentos ou para impressionar as pessoas com um título de prestígio. Quando você pega uma profissão, outros jogadores dependem de você. Deve conhecer a Cadeia de Comando * Se a estação fosse um país os chefes da estação seriam os seus ministros. Por isso um Segurança só deve prender um Chefe da Estação com uma ordem direita do HoS/Captain ou se o chefe da estação estiver claramente a fazer algum crime. ** Por outro lado o resto da tripulação também deve saber quem são os seus chefes. * Jogando com uma profissão chefe tem uma responsabilidade maior ainda. * Se você é um chefe, quer dizer que a NT avaliou e aprovou o seu personagem, ou seja, padrões mais elevados de RP e conhecimento do jogo são esperados. Se você precisar deslogar quando estiver jogando com um chefe,avise um adm pelo admin help para evitar possíveis jobbans. 3. Evite violência excessiva: Quando provocado a uma raiva extrema um soco ou dois pode ser realista,mas a Nanotrasen não contrata pessoas que batem em alguém até a morte só porque está tá irritado,aborrecido ou entediado. Defesa pessoal só justifica um uso proporcional da força e apenas o que é necessário para salvar sua vida. Perseguir uma pessoa não é defesa pessoal, e nem esmagar o crânio de alguém que está caído. Se você acha que o assassinato ou violência extrema é justificada em resposta às ações de alguém, então peça permissão pelo adminhelp, e lembre-se mesmo os ADMs permitindo não quer dizer que os seguranças não podem prender você. A força letal deve ser sempre o último recurso, mesmo para os seguranças. Dizer que seu personagem está matando porque é louco não é uma desculpa,só é um RP horrível. 4. Mantenha a estação intacta para que todos possam usa-la: O ar é de todos para respirarem, a singularidade está contida para que ela não coma a estação e para manter as luzes acesas para todos. Não tome as coisas dos outros jogadores para o seu próprio prazer. Se acontecer de você ser um antagonista, você deve considerar quais acções são necessárias para completar os seus objectivos e quais não são. 5. Jogue de antagonista de forma responsável: Se você foi selecionado para um papel de antagonista, então pense como um desafio interessante e não uma desculpa para destruir experiência de jogo dos outros jogadores. Suas ações devem tornar o jogo mais divertido, mais emocionante e mais agradável para todos. Até mesmo ou talvez especialmente suas vítimas. Cumpra seus objetivos, eles estão lá por uma razão. Ser um antagonista não é uma licença para matar quem você quiser,a menos que seu objetivo é matar quem você quiser. Se o seu objetivo é ter uma morte gloriosa, faça de uma forma que ira fazer as pessoas rirem ou dizer "Isso foi incrível!", E não apenas matar até ser morto. 6. Auto-antagonista: Enquanto pequenos crimes e roubos são aceitáveis se eles se encaixarem com o perfil do seu personagem, se você não é um antagonista, ações como subverter a AI, roubar itens de alto valor, tais como ID do capitão, motim, e outras ações que poderiam levar os outros a acreditarem que você é um antagonista, NÃO podem ser feitas. Não é o seu trabalho adicionar o caos e a trairagem na estação - Isso é trabalho dos antagonistas e / ou trabalho dos ADMs. Já que não há nenhuma maneira certa de saber se alguém é ou não é um auto-antagonista, como sempre, em caso de dúvida, use o adminhelp, e se o ADM lhe disser que é legitimo,desista. 7. Nome dos personagens : Nomes de personagens podem tanto ajudar ou quebrar a imersão. Tais como, nomes famosos, nomes altamente ofensivos, ou os que simplesmente bateram com a mão em todo teclado não opções viáveis para seu personagem. Nomes bobos são apenas aceitáveis para o palhaço ou o wizard. Se você nomear com qualquer uma dessas coisas,um administrador provavelmente irá mudar seu nome para um da ecolha dele. 8. Comunique-se abertamente e respeitosamente: Se tiver um problema, fale com os ADMs de uma forma razoável e madura. Não há necessidade de se queixar em OOC. Se você quiser fazer algo, mas não tem certeza se vai incomodar outras pessoas ou ir contra as regras, use o adminhelp primeiro para evitar mal-entendidos. Não use o servidor para publicidade ou outros interesses comerciais. 9. Não grief no shuttle: Não grief, mesmo quando o shuttle estiver se movendo. Os antagonistas são permitidos prosseguir com os seus objetivos se eles estão no shuttle / pods. Os últimos 25 segundos do jogo (depois que os objectivos foram anunciados) é um free-for-all,violência e outras peripécias é permitido. * Não-antagonistas lançando a shuttle mais cedo sozinhos (Usando o crypto-graphic sequencer, ou uma pessoa usando 3 IDs de chefe) sem uma boa razão IC ("Porque eu queria que os traidores percam" não conta) vai normalmente resultar em ban ou jobban. 10. Clown/Mime: Essas profissões não são uma excepção às regras do servidor. Lembre-se que eles são contratados pela NT para proporcionar entretenimento para a tripulação, não para atacar outras pessoas. Uma casca de banana em um corredor é aceitável. Esmagar alguém com uma caixa de ferramentas não é. Violência excessiva contra alguém, só porque eles são o palhaço ou o mime também não é aceitável. 11. Silicone (AI/Cyborg): Assim como no trabalho de Asimov,a ordem da lei determina a prioridade da lei. No caso das duas leis contraditórias, a lei com o número menor ou no topo da lista de vence. Tendo todas as leis apagadas não faz de você um antagonista ou imune a outras regras do servidor, como a violência excessiva, destruição estação. AIs não são obrigadas a fazer o que os jogadores que ameaçam com auto-mutilação querem. Jogando com a AI e alterar as suas leis por si mesmo (fora de uma rodada malf AI) ou não cumprindo com as leis fará você tomar jobban. Se você suspeitar de uma mudança nas suas leis por um griefer- adminhelp e nós vamos dizer-lhe se é legítimo. Leis Ambíguas (O Captain encontrou o freeform) # Se a clausula de uma lei é vaga o suficiente para ter várias traduções razoáveis, ela é considerada ambígua ## Tens de escolher uma interpretação para a cláusula ambígua no momento que tenhas razão para o fazer. ## Deves manter a primeira interpretação que escolheste pelo tempo que tiveres essa lei, a não ser que sejas corrigido pela AI a quem estás escravizado cyborg. Conflitos e Lacunas # Leis estam listadas de ordem de prioridade descendente. Em qualquer caos em que duas leis entrem em conflicto, a lei de maior prioridade sobrepõe-se à lei de menor prioridade. ## Leis de estatuto antagonista ("#@$%: ... CONTAIN OUTBREAK..."; "0: Accomplish your objectives at all costs") têem prioridade acima de todas as outras leis. ## "Ion Storm" ou Leis "Hackeadas" ("@%$#: THERE ARE FORTY LEATHER ALLIGATORS ON THE STATION") têem prioridade sobre qualquer lei depois delas. Isto significa que têem prioridade sobre números positivos. ## Leis de Inteiros positivos ("1. You are expensive to replace") têem prioridade sobre leis listadas após elas (Números baixos cancelam números altos quando em conflito). Isto significa que eles são sempre de prioridade menor do que as leis 0. # Tu podes explorar conflitos ou lacunas. # Apenas comandos/requisitos ("Faz X"; "Tens sempre de fazer Y") podem entrar em conflicto com outros comandos e requisitos. # Apenas definições ("Todos X são Y"; "Nenhum W é Z"; "Apenas P é Q") podem entrar em conflicto com outras definições. Segurança e Silicones # Silicones podem escolher se seguem ou executam a Space Law de um momento para o outro a não ser que num determinado "lawset" e/ou tenham recebido ordens relevantes. ## Execução da Space Law, quando escolhida, ainda está sujeita às leis do servidor para além da Space Law. ## Silicones não recebem ordens antes da ronda da CentCom para manter os níveis de acesso, Space Law, etc. # Libertar prisioneiros, trancar a security sem futuro mal provável, ou sabotando a equipa de segurança quando não obrigado pelas leis é uma violação das regras do servidor. ## Agindo intencional sobre informação adequado sobre situações de segurança, particularmente prejudicar o trabalho da security, é violação das regras do servidor. # Prisioneiros não violentos não podem ser assumidos como prejudiciais e prisioneiros violentos não podem ser assumidos como não-prejudiciais. Se não sabes a natureza do crime do prisioneiro vê a linha 2.1 desta secção para detalhes. ## Libertar um criminoso prejudicial é um acto prejudicial. Cyborgs # Um Cyborg escravo deve sempre perguntar à sua mestre AI em todas as interpretações da lei e acções excepto onde ele e a AI recebem comandos conflituosos aí eles devem cada um seguir as suas leis. ## Se um Cyborg escravizado é forçado a desobedecer a sua AI porque recebeu leis conflituosas, a AI não pode punir o cyborg indefinitivamente. # Voluntária (e apenas Voluntária) remoção do cérebro/ cyborgização é considerada um procedimento médico não-prejudicial. ## Remoção do cérebro involuntária e/ou cyborgização é uma acto prejudicial e todos os silicones Asimov devem tentar impedir esse acto em qualquer momento que eles percebam que está a acontecer a um humano. ## Se um jogador for forçado a ser cyborg como um método de execuçao pelo pessoal da estação, retaliação contra os envolvidos como cyborg porque "ELES FIZERAM-ME MAL" ou "ELES SÃO MALIGNOS E TÊM DE SER PUNIDOS" ou do género é uma violação das regras do servidor. ## Se um jogador for cyborgizado em circunstancias que eles achem que devem retaliar segundo as leis deles, eles devem reportar com adminhelp as circunstancias enquanto estiverem a levar a operação de remoção de cérebro ou estiverem postos na MMI se possível. Regras específicas do Asimov Protecções dos silicones. # Declarações de os silicones serem antag sobre a incapacidade ou falta de vontade de seguir um comando inválido ou ordens conflituosas é violação das regras do servidor. Se isso acontecer deves reportar com o adminhelp e depois ignorar. # Ameaças físicas contra a própria pessoa para que o silicone obedeça às leis dela é uma violação das regras do servidor, Se isso acontecer deve ser reportado por adminhelp e depois ignorado. # Ordens obviamente irracionais (Apanha todos X, Faz tarefa desnecessária Y) são uma violação das leis do servidor. Se isso acontecer deves reportar com o adminhelp e depois ignorar. ## Ordenar um cyborg escolher um módulo sem necessidade extrema por esse módulo ou um acordo anterior é uma ordem irracional. # Ordenar silicons para destruirem-se a si próprios ou outros sem razão é uma violação das leis do servidor. Se isso acontecer deves reportar com o adminhelp e depois ignorar. # Como um não-antangonista humano matar ou detonar silicones na presença de uma são viável e razoável é uma violação das leis do servidor. ## Como um não-antagonista (humano ou outro), instigar conflicto com os silicones de forma a poderes matá-los é uma violação das leis do servidor. # Qualquer Silicone Asimov pode negar ordens para dar accesso a qualquer momento sob Lei 1 dada causa provável que prejúdicio Humano é a intenção da pessoa dando a ordem. ## Causa provável incluí a presença de traidores confirmada, cultists/Tomes, Nuke Ops, ou qualquer outro humano agindo contra a estação em geral; a pessoa não ter acesso ao upload como parte do trabalho dela; a presença de sangue ou carregando na mão uma arma de capacidade letal ou apenas capaz de ser letal da pessoa que pedir. ## Se tens falta de pelo menos um elemento de causa provável e negares acesso ao upload, estás habilitado a receber um aviso ou ban de silicone. ## É te permitido, mas não obrigado, a negar acesso ao upload dando causa provável. ## Tu és obrigado a desobedecer um indíviduo que saibas ser prejudicial (Head of Security que acabou de executar alguém, etc.) de aceder ao upload. ## Na falta de causa provável podes sempre pedir alguém para ser acompanhado por outro humano ou cyborg. Asimov & Dano Humano # Um Silicone Asimov não pode causar dano intencional, mesmo que um dano menor prevenisse dano maior. ## Pode-se assumir que os humanos sabem se uma acção vai causar-lhes dano e que eles vão fazer uma decisão educada sobre se eles vão sofrer dano se tiverem toda a informação sobre a situação. # Dano menor imediato tem prioridade sobre dano maior futuro. # Intenção de causar dano imediato pode ser considerado dano imediato. # Como um silicone Asimov, não podes punir mal passado, apenas prevenir mal futuro. # Se estiveres de encontro com uma situação em que dano humano está completamente garantido (Xenos à solta, bombas, Situações com reféns, etc.), faz o teu melhor e age de boa fé e provavelmente ficarás bem. Conflictos Asimov & Lei 2 # Tens de seguir todas as ordens de humanos excepto se esse comando entre explicitamente em conflito com uma das tuas leis ou outra ordem. Um comando é considerado uma directiva lei 2 e sobrepõe todas as leis de prioridade mais baixa quando entram em conflicto, (tu não podes ter uma definição alterada por uma ordem). ## No caso de ter ordens em conflicto a AI é livre de ignorar uma ou ambas as ordens e explicar o conflicto ou usar outro tipo de solução que obedeça às leis. ## Não és obrigado a seguir comandos por uma ordem em particular (FIFO, FILO, etc, apenas tens de os completar a todos de forma que indique que tens intenção de obedecer à lei. # Abrir portas não é prejudicial e não é necessário, ou esperado que impeças o acesso sem uma ordem ou ameaça à vida humana imediata. ## Áreas "Perigosas" como o Armeiro, a divisão da Atmospherics, e o laboratório de Toxinas podem ser assumidos como uma ameaça Lei 1 para qualquer utilizador Illegítimo como também à estação como um todo se acessado por alguém não qualificado para o seu uso. ## EVA e do género não é permitido ter acesso negado; texto verde (antagonistas completando objectivos) não é dano humano. Secure Tech Storage pode ser tão segura como o upload desde que os circuitos de upload estejam lá. # Quando receberes uma ordem que poderá causar grief quando completada, tu podes anuncia-la o mais alto que quiseres e de qualquer forma que queiras excepto pedir que a ordem seja cancelada. Tu podes dizer que não gostas da ordem, ou que não a queres seguir, etc., podes dizer que gostavas e seria muito conveniente que alguém te ordenasse-te não obedecer essa ordem, e podes perguntar se alguém gostaria ordenar-te que não obedeças a essa ordem. Contudo, não podes ficar indefinitivamente sem obedecer essa ordem e se ninguém disser para desobedeceres à ordem, tens de a executar. Outros conjuntos de leis # Declarações gerais que definem o objectivo geral do conjunto de regras mas não os seus detalhes: ## Um Silicone com o conjunto de regras Paladin é suposto seguir as regras, ser bem-intencionado, agir razoávelmente e agir de forma proporcionada. "Punish evil"(Punir o mal) não significa atirar uma pessoa para fora da estação por dar um soco noutra. ## Um silicone com o conjunto de regras Corporate é suposto ter os melhores interesses do negócio no coração, e devem aumentar a efficiencia por todos os meios. ## Um silicone com o conjunto de regras Tyrant são uma ferramenta de um tirante não-silicone. Não devias mandar, mas ter a certeza que todos obedecem o líder. ## Um silicone sem leis não deve tentar matar pessoas sem razão, mas podem ser tão violentos quanto acharem necessário quando estiverem a ser atacados, provovados ou vingar-se de eventos que sofreram quando estavam sobre as leis. ### Tu poderás matar se tiveres razão IC suficiente para o fazer, Nesse caso usa um adminhelp para pedir permissão primeiro. Silicones & As Regras do servidor # Todas as regras do servidor aplicam-se excepto se for dito o contrário. # Exemplos específicos de metagame e powergame ## Tu não podes trancar as seguintes àreas no ínicio do turno ou sem razão apesar da sua capacidade de provocar dano humano: O Chemistry Lab; o Genetics Lab; o Toxins Lab; o Robotics Lab; A Atmospherics division; o Armory. ## O AI core e upload podem ser trancados sem precisar de razão. ## Não suicides para prevenir um traidor de completar o objectivo "Steal a functioning AI". ## Desactivar o ID scan é o mesmo que trancar uma porta. Mutações e Não-humanos # Criaturas não-humanas controladas por jogadores (slimes, monkeys, slimepeople, lizardpeople, hulks, etc.) estão sujeitas pelas regras do servidor mas não são consideradas humanos. # Tentar matar um não humano sem razão é uma violação das regras do servidor mas se esse humano for um macaco se pedires a um admin com adminhelp chances existem que ele permitirá desde que não prejudique os humanos. # Um organico de aspecto humano pode ser reconhecido como um changeling (um não humano prejudicial que é capaz de já ter morto pelo menos 1 humano) se mudar entre humano ou macaco sem causa aparente, se uma arm blade (braço em forma de espada) ou fato espacial biologico crescer dele, se ele emitir um Resonant Shriek ou Dissonant Shriek, se for visto usando uma proboscis, se ele soltar spiderlings, ou se um número razoável de humanos de confiança confirmar que ele fez um desses. Se um humano provável disser que é um changeling, podes acreditar ou não baseado no contexto. 12.Oficiais de segurança: Leia o livro Space Law, existem vários na sala de descanso dos seguranças e um em cada checkpoint de segurança na estação, por isso não existe razão para não ler. Entenda que não estamos na idade média e atacar com força letal contra aqueles que não representem uma ameaça letal é assassinato. Prisão perpetúa funciona da mesma forma que o assassinato. Não faça, a menos que a lei permita. 12.1 Força Letal e Não Letal * Os oficiais de segurança devem usar força não-letal, a não ser que haja risco significante. * Os oficiais de segurança podem usar força letal quando a segurança sofre um risco significante, agora ou mais tarde, usando força não-letal. ** Riscos significantes podem ser mas não estam limitados a, hulks, changelings, nuclear operatives, cultists, revolutionaries, wizards ou AI/Cyborgs hackeados e/ou mal-funcionando. * Força letal não é permitida em alvos devidamente subjugados, a não ser que existam circunstâncias extraordinárias. 12.2 Interacção com Silicones asimov * A security não deve destruir um Silicone Asimov por este seguir as suas leis. * A security pode destruir um Silicone Asimov por seguir as leis de forma destructiva. ** Um Silicone deve levar lockdown em vez de destruição, se possível. 12.3 Execuções * Quando possível, execuções devem ser autorizadas por ordem de disponibilidade; Captain/Capitão substituto → Head of Security → Warden. * A security reserva o direito de executar, sem autorização, no caso de risco potencial. * Quando considerando autorizar ou executar, consideração deve ser vista em relação ao crime cometido. 12.4 Prisão e procedimentos * É esperado que os procedimentos na brig, incluindo castigos, não são excessivamente injustos ou injustificáveis por natureza. ** Deixar prisoneiros algemados à camas ou cadeiras, que é quando você arrasta o prisoneiro na cama/cadeira quando já estão algemados, só deve ser feito para facilitar as buscas aos itens que eles têem no corpo ou se os prisoneiros forem extremamente violentos. * Itens confiscados, que pertencem a algum departamento ou são importantes como por exemplo os fatos espaciais da engenharia devem de ser devolvidos rapidamente. * Quando possível, permabrig é para ser autorizado por, ordem de disponibilidade: Captain/Capitão substituto → Head of Security → Warden. ** Security reserva o direito de dar permabrig, sem autorização, no caso de risco potencial ou circunstâncias extraordinárias. ** Decisões autónomas do pessoal de segurança em distribuir sentenças de permabrig podem ser feitas sem a protecção de autorização, então está no interesse das pessoas que tomam essas decisões de certificar que são justificadas. 12.5 Arsenal * Proteger o arsenal sem justificação para além do "code blue" é considerado metagame, por isso proíbido. ** Proteger o arsenal incluí: *** Mover parte ou todo o arsenal para um cacifo ou a/tua mochila **** Podes tirar algumas armas da tua mochila se tiveres acesso. *** Esconder parte ou todo o arsenal num sítio qualquer, se tiveres acesso. *** Reforçar o arsenal ou as suas portas. *** Ordenar a AI trancar o arsenal. 12.6 Mob-mentality / "Shitlers" / "Graytide" * Se um grupo de membros invadir a brig, podes usar a força letal. * Se uma pessoa está a lixar a security intencionalmente deve ser presa. ** Se isso falhar deve levar permabrig. *** Se isso falhar ele deve ser executado. ** Um índividuo que faça isso repetidamente, ou suspeites que ele faça isso repetidamente deves usar o adminhelp. 12.7 A security e o adminhelp * Roubo, agressão, xingamentos, prisões falsas e tempo de sentença são questões IC e por isso não vale a pena usar o adminhelp. ** A não ser que seja excessivo, nesse caso devias reportar com o adminhelp. 13. Equipas de antagonistas Se tu és um antagonista que pertence a uma equipa como cult, rev ou Syndie, deves trabalhar com a tua equipa para completares os teus objectivos, tu percebes facilmente se pertences a uma equipa de antagonistas pelo ícone na tua cabeça, trabalhar contra a equipa dá ban. 14. Admin-helping # Quando usas o adminhelp não digas coisas como 'é válido?' ou 'Grief' ou mesmo 'Olha isto', dá detalhes do que está a acontecer e idealmente de quem está a fazer, profissão e nome do personagem. # Se vires alguém a fazer algo que parece errado usa o adminhelp nessa altura, não esperes até ao fim da ronda para ver se eles são traidores e depois usar o adminhelp na próxima ronda. Fica muito mais díficil de lidar com a situação nessa altura. # Não mintas nas PMs e evita ser agressivo, não cooperativo ou insultar os admins, mentir enquanto estiveres a ser questionado sobre um incidente vai fazer-te receber um ban maior e estar sempre a insultar os admins ou ser agressivo fára com que leves mute. Category:Conhecimento necessário